


hold my hand

by hayles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayles/pseuds/hayles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been together for almost a year. Harry's not ready to come out just yet. Will Louis change that? And what will happen when they do come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically fluff...teeth rotting fluff with the possibility of some smut later on...ENJOY!!! Also...side note...I am American so I'll be off on some of the proper words...but I'm referring to soccer as football...so there is that.

* * *

"Good morning my dear homeroom."

"Good morning Mr. Cowell." the classroom of students chorus.

"I'm going to take attendance. Do me a favor and if your body is currently residing in one of these desks, or in Mr. Malik's case in Mr. Payne's lap, please let me know...Malik?"

"Here."

"Payne?"

"Here!"

"Tomlinson...Tomlinson...LOUIS?!"

Louis' head whipped around from where he'd been talking to Harry Styles,

"Yes Mr. Cowell?"

"If you spent half as much time paying attention in class as you do pining after Mr. Styles, you would have heard me begin to call attendance.!"

The same thing had been happening for two years since Harry had transferred to Louis' school. Louis would get distracted by talking to Harry and Mr. Cowell, who was both their homeroom and English teacher would call him out on it.

"Yes, Mr Cowell, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry." Louis said, dripping with sarcasm.

He shot Harry an apologetic look,

"I was merely asking him to help me on tonight's chemistry assignment during the study period we have together today."

"Are you going to have him help you or are you going to make him do the whole assignment?"

Louis was known by his classmates for not being all that smart, but for being flawless during drama class and school productions. He was constantly distracted by both and rarely did his homework.

"He's only going to help me, of course!"

With Louis' last comment the class began. it went by quickly and soon enough Harry and Louis were off to the school library for their study session. They me up in one of the closed off rooms reserved for private study. As soon as they entered and out their books on the table, Louis locked the door. Harry grabbed him from behind, swung him around, pinned him against the door, and kissed him. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth at the contact, but Harry pulled away before things got more intense.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Lou." Harry growled into Louis' ear.

"What is it Hazza?"

"You said you loved me today in homeroom."

"And the problem is? You know I love you. I fairly certain I've told you on more than one occassion!"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it that way in class today. You were being very sarcastic about it. I know I'm not ready to come out yet and stuff. But you don't have to play off our relationship as silly."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really do love you. Forever and always. You know that right?"

Louis went on to poke the infinity tattoo on Harry's hipbone; Louis had on matching one on his collarbone.

"Of course I do...fine, you're forgiven. But I do have a question to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you play yourself off as dumb? For starters, you've probably had that chemistry assignment done for ages. Also I'm pretty sure you're acing everthing except English, and it's not your fault you have dyslexia. And you're still passing with a B+. Hell, the only thing I'm actually tutoring you in is Drama, and I'm not even really tutoring you. I'm just reading you your lines so you'll understand them. I hate that you play dumb and I want to know why you do it!"

"Because it gives me a valid excuse to hang out with you! We've been dating for almost a year and I get that you're not ready to come out yet. I needed a reason why I'm around you so much and why I talk to you so much. I decided to just pretend I was an idiot so I could spend time with you!"

"Oh," Harry breathed, "Oh, you did all that for...me?"

"Of course, I love you and I'll be with you and support you even if you're never ready. I love spending time with you and I'd do anything for you."

Harry pinned Louis against the wall and kissed him,

"Thanks," he whispered into Louis' ear.

"Anytime, love."

And with that Harry read Louis his Drama homework and they rehearsed together until the class period was over. They both walked to their next class, PE, together but they had to go their separate ways, as they were in different classes. Harry was in Challenge Course, a class in which the did a climbling course set up outside of school, the required PE class for all sophomores. Louis was in Team Games because of his love for football. It was a beautiful day so both of their classes were outside. Harry's class headed over to the trees, wher most of the course was set up. Louis watched Harry go feeling especially sorry for him because he knew what they were doing that day; they were climbing the tree logs. The problem was that Harry was afraid of heights. Harry locked eyes with Louis across the field, a look of panic flashing across his eyes. Louis looked on apologetically as Harry was strapped into a harness. Louis teacher called him over to be a team captain and he was forced to stop watching Harry. Half an hour later a very familiar scream pierced the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this...I love you all!!!  
> -Hayley


End file.
